poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
"Open Up Your Eyes"/Spike alerts the Ninja and the Mane Five
This is how "Open Up Your Eyes" and Spike alerts the Ninja and the Mane Five goes in My Little Pony Ninjago: The Epic Movie. the MechDragon, the alicorns are trying to get out of their cage kicks the bars and Cadance blasts them with her magic arrives. The princesses gasp The Omega: Aww. The "Princesses of the Sun, Moon, Love, and Friendship". With no friends! chuckles And all out of escape options. Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this? You're a being, just like us. Princess Celestia: Omega, it doesn't have to be like this. Omega bangs his staff against the bars, causing it to spark and the princesses to yelp and jump back in fright The Omega: I'm nothing like any of you. I'm more than you'll all ever be. song Open Up Your Eyes starts playing as the Omega walks around the cage The Omega: It's time you learned a lesson~ It's time that you understand~ Don't ever count on anybody else~ In this or any other land~ I once hoped for friendship~ To find a place among my kind~ But those were the childish wishes~ Of someone who was blind~ turns around and flames rise behind him casting his shadow on the wall The Omega: Open up your eyes~ See the world from where I stand~ Me, among the mighty~ You, caged at my command~ Open up your eyes~ Give up your sweet fantasy land~ It's time to grow up and get wise~ puts his hand on Twilight's chin and turns her head to look at him The Omega: Come now, Alicorns, open up your eyes~ zoom in on his eye and a flashback starts couple of kids are having fun with Omega The Omega: We all start out the same~ With simple naive trust~ Shielded from the many ways~ That life's not fair or just~ throws a ball to a cave he bravely enters to get it gets the ball, but sees a Mantacore Mantacore scratches Omega The Omega: But then there comes a moment~ A simple truth that you must face~ If you depend on others~ You'll never find your place~ view Omega's sadness his friends appear scares his friends by failing to lift the ball friends abandon him join another kid and they have fun together is sad as he walks away The Omega: And as you take that first step~ Upon a path that's all your own~ You see it all so clearly~ The best way to survive is all alone~ becomes angry shuts his eyes and then opens them to reveal they have turned purple back to the Princesses who look shocked heads up some stairs The Omega: Open up your eyes~ See the world from where I stand~ Me, among the mighty~ You, caged at my command~ cage is raised up princesses look up then look down grabs the cage The Omega: Open up your eyes~ And behold the faded light~ throws it off The Omega: It's time to grow up and get wise~ Come now, Alicorns, open up your eyes~ Open up your eyes!~ cage continues to head up on the top deck of the MechDragon as Omega watches from below princesses shield their eyes then look ahead their shock, Canterlot is covered with other ships and storm clouds princesses look down in sadness as Omega joins them Twilight Sparkle: I'm so sorry you felt so alone. The Omega: I saw the truth. My "friends" abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I'm not the only one. Princesses comfort Twilight The Omega: Face it, Princesses. Friendship has failed you all, too. Twilight Sparkle: Friendship didn't fail me. I failed friendship. Princess Celestia: You did what you could. Princess Luna: And we're proud of you for that. Princess Cadance: You shouldn't blame yourself. smiles slightly. Back with the Ninja and the Mane Five feels sad Fluttershy: (sighs) This whole journey was such a mistake. (gasps) All we wanted was somepony to help us. Applejack: (sighs) Ya think, maybe it's time we talk to Twilight? agrees Cole: How can we talk to her when she literally just stabbed us in the back?! arrives Spike: They've! Been! Taken!!! Mane Five and Ninja gasp Rainbow Dash: What?! stops to catch his breath Spike: panting The princesses have been taken! The Omega! He grabbed them! And took them on his ship! Rainbow Dash: We gotta get them back! Fluttershy: How? We'll never catch up! Applejack: And we got no way to defeat those monsters. Fluttershy: (sighs) thinks then has an idea Lloyd Garmadon: There is one way. uses his golden powers to summon the dragons Lloyd Garmadon: These guys are our reinforcements. Kai: Even if we do, there's a hundred Oni at Canterlot and we won't stand a chance. shows up Capper: Well, good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily! Rarity: angrily Well! Look what the cat dragged in! Himself! Capper: These heroes have faced the Storm King's army and escaped! I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause! Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: Ooooh. Applejack: Now don't get too excited. He's just talking about us. Rest of the Mane Six and Spike: Awww. Capper: They even escaped certain doom at the hands of the Omega! Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That was pretty great. approaches Captain Celaeno: Are you kidding me?! That was awesome! Squabble: squawks Boyle: Figured you could use a claw! Captain Celaeno: We're on board to help you fight the Storm King! Just not on board our... actual ship. Mullet: That crazy Oni sunk it. But you got back our argh! And we're ready to kick some booty. Boyle and other pirates: heartily Ninja are surprised a sudden magic noise is heard Rest of the Mane Six: gasp Spike: Whoa! water bubbles Capper: Is that what I think it is? Skystar appears in her Hippogriff form Princess Skystar: Hellooooooo!! Me again! giggles I'm gonna get so grounded, but I talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon and they pointed out that you were just trying to help your friends. Pinkie Pie: Ahhhh! Princess Skystar: So I wanna help too. 'Cause ya know... one small thing... whispering can make a really big difference! Spike: That's it, right? We didn't make friends with anyone else? Capper: All right, y'all! I think our course is clear. Y'all ready to do this thang? Pinkie Pie: We're coming, princesses! Everyone: cheers Pinkie Pie: As soon as we bake up a plan! Ninja sigh